Spyro (Classic Era)
Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist of the titular video game series. Background Spyro was an ordinary young Dragon, but if there were two things that made him stand out were his purple scales and his thirst for adventure. After peace in the Realms was disrupted by the villain known as Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro was the only one unaffected by his attack, which turned all other Dragons into crystal statues (likely because he was just so short). Sensing a perfect chance to find something to do, Spyro set off to free his friends and defeat Gnorc. Powers & Abilities *'Gliding:' Due to being a young Dragon, Spyro is incapable of full-on flight. In order to get to far away places, he has to jump off of high surfaces to cover more ground. He can use his wings to perform a double jump. *'Charge:' A simple attack that consists of Spyro charging horns-first into the enemy. Can destroy solid metal and is effective against enemies with fireproof armor. *'Headbash:' When over his intended target, Spyro performs a forward somersault and dives downward, horns-first. After striking the ground, creates a shockwave that damages nearby enemies. *'Wing Shield:' Spyro can use his wings as an improvised shield. His wings can deflect enemy projectiles, although it's useless against melee attacks. *'Fire Breath:' Spyro's most basic Breath ability. It allows him to shoot flames, but he can only do so in short-ranged bursts due to being young. **'Flame Bombs:' Explosive projectiles spat out by Spyro. They are used to destroy objects Spyro can't harm himself. *'Electricity Breath:' Used to activate various machinery and is useful against robotic enemies. **'Tri-Bolt:' Allows Spyro to send out multiple lightning bolts at once. *'Ice Breath:' Has a short range, similarly to the Fire Breath. It can freeze enemies and steam that can be used as a surface to swing off of. **'Ice Shards:' Shards of ice spat out by Spyro. Used for long-ranged combat. *'Water Breath:' Deals no damage, but is effective against fire-based enemies. Mainly used to solve puzzles. **'Aqua Bomb:' A ball of water spat out by Spyro. Upon hitting a surface, sprays water around the blast radius. *'Wind Breath:' Spyro can release gusts of wind to assist his gliding. **'Tornado Wind:' Spyro unleashes a small tornado that increases his gliding distance. **'Lightning Wind:' Spyro releases a small storm after charging it up for a brief moment. Makes machines malfunction. *'Bubble Breath:' Fires numerous bubbles from Spyro's mouth. Only ever used to capture Butterflies. *'Magic:' Spyro has immense amounts of magic within him, allowing him to use many magical spells and powers. He is also one of the few Dragons capable of using the Shadowstone without losing consciousness. **'Teleport Spell:' Allows Spyro to teleport, althouth he needs to know the coordinates of his destination. **'Move Spell:' Allows Spyro to move objects with his mind. **'Shock Spell:' Calls down lightning from the sky to damage enemies in an area-of-effect. **'Egg Spell:' Allows Spyro to turn into an egg. Used to go into small holes and openings. **'Cyclone Spell:' Summons a small tornado that harms enemies it comes in contact with. **'Banish Spell:' An ability that is extremely effective against Shadow creatures. Summons a powerful blast from the sky that damages enemies in an area-of-effect. Used to defeat the Sorcerer. *'Dragon Kata:' An ancient Dragon martial art that requires the Shadowstone to be performed. **'Horn Jab:' Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns. **'Horn Slide:' Spyro charges up until a sound is heard, then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies. **'Horn Toss:' Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns. **'Tail Hammer:' Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above. **'Tail Swipe:' Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. **'Tail Stab:' Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail. **'Tail Thunder:' Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail. **'Chi Wings:' Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies in front of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack. **'Chi Punch:' Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him. **'Chi Roar:' Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that affects all enemies in its radius. * Decent Strategist: Spyro has shown being able to come up with strategies such as: **Exploiting the Armored Turtles’ weakness to light. **Following Agent Zero without him realizing it. **Defeating Crush by annoying him to make him smack the ground with his club, causing rocks from above to fall on his head. **Used the non-protected parts of Grendor’s fire shield to attack him as the villain sent out fireballs, weakening his own defense. **Used Gulp's own rockets against him after realizing he couldn't harm Gulp's armor himself. **After finding out that the Riptocs of Thieves' Den are immune to his Dragon Breaths, used their own weapons against them. **Exploited Ineptune's obvious weak spot. **Used proper Breaths for right situations. * 4th Wall Awareness: Spyro has occasionally shown awareness that he's a video game character. From time to time, he made quips while turned towards the audience. He's also aware of the 3-hits-and-the-boss-is-defeated cliché. * Vehicular Mastery: Spyro is skilled in driving a tank (impressing military officer Patton with his tank-operating skills), an airplane and a U.F.O. * Immunity to Life/Magic-Draining Effects: Spyro was completely unharmed by staying in close proximity to the Dark Gems, which are stated to drain the life out of everything around them and destroyed the aforementioned Gems without much issue. He was also unaffected by his presence in the Shadow Realm, which drains all its inhabitants of their magic. Equipment *'Mantaray:' Originally, Hunter's pet. It is a large underwater animal that Spyro can ride. It can shoot nets to capture enemies. *'Tank:' A massive machine with an equally massive cannon. Has enough firepower to obliterate building-sized structures and can take just as much punishment, if not more. *'U.F.O.:' A prototype flying saucer. It has plasma launchers and a tractor beam that can be used to abduct, for example, cows. *'Spitfire:' A quick plane used for aerial combat. Shoots rapid-fire rockets which can destroy massive factories instantly. *'Shadowstone:' A magical artifact that focuses and strengthens Spyro's magic. When used near a dimension portal, can transform the user between the Shadow Realm and the real world. While in the Shadow Realm, Spyro can't see people who are in the real world and can pass through some objects that would normally be solid. Monstrous creatures exist in the Shadow Realm that can only be harmed via attacks from Dragon Kata. *'Sparx the Dragonfly:' Spyro's companion ever since the beginning of his adventures. Collects nearby Gems for Spyro and acts as a sort of health system. Protects Spyro and can take four hits (in-game) for the Dragon before going down and leaving Spyro vulnerable, but can heal by eating butterflies. Can detect Gems in the area and point Spyro to them. Can fire weak fireballs at a nigh-machine gun speed, can shoot rockets and smart bombs and is fast enough to create slight afterimages. Can open locks due to being small enough to fit in them. Can additionally give Spyro useful advice. In underwater situations, Sparx surrounds himself with a bubble. In some instances, Sparx is given powers by eating Butterflies: **'Snake-Fire:' Sparx’s bullets move around like a snake, covering a wide area in front of him. **'Shotgun:' Sparx fires three fireballs simultaneously, which, after killing the first target, cause an explosion that summons more fireballs emerging from the opponent; This effect only happens on the first killed enemy. **'Rockets:' Sparx fires three rockets that hone on to the biggest target in the area. **'Bombs:' Sparx throws bombs that explode on impact. **'Shield:' A defensive aura around Sparx that harms (or kills) anyone who touches him. **'Superbomb:' Upon activation, releases a blinding explosion that destroys everything within the area; Deals major damage to bosses. Feats Strength * Can easily destroy metal with his Charge attack * Can smash rocks with ease * Comparable to the Satyrs, who can break large portions of rock with their songs * When his fire breath was replaced by the ice breath, could freeze large bodies of water * Defeated Grendor, who encased 100 Fairies in ice * Defeated the Sorcerer's Ice Minion, who was responsible for freezing a portion of land * Defeated the Sorcerer, who created a storm over Dragon Shores (411.4 Kilotons of TNT) Speed * Can fly faster than biplanes moving at over 159 mph * Moves at a speed relative to electricity (Electricity moves at Mach 1.6) * Capable of traveling to the other side of the world in a short amount of time (Mach 16.36 to Mach 32.71) * Can move in tandem with cloud-to-ground lightning * Can outrun Gulp's homing rockets Durability * Can survive bullets and TNT explosions * Can take hits from wizards who can move large rock formations * Can brush off attacks from the Ice Wizards, who can turn the Eskimos into frozen statues with a mere touch * Can survive hits from the enormous Earthshapers * Comparable to Hunter, Elora and Professor, who survived a bomb * Superior to Chief Shaman Tuk, who brushed off being crushed by a 2-ton snowball * Superior to Snappy the Seal, who survived a blast that leveled a building Skill * Rescued dozens of Dragons from Gnasty Gnorc's spell * Recovered the Dragons' stolen treasure * Saved Fairies imprisoned by Gnasty Gnorc’s forces * Fought against Gnorcs, Giants, Magicians, Demons, Ghosts and even Orcs operating modern weaponry such as heavy machine guns or grenades * Defeated Gnasty Gnorc and his lieutenants * Helped people across multiple realms with their issues as well as defended them from Ripto's assaults * Defeated Crush, Gulp and Ripto himself alongside a robo-Gulp, albeit with outside help * Rescued Sheila * With assistance from Sheila, defeated Buzz, a Rhynoc turned into a giant toad-like creature * Freed Sergeant James Byrd * Blew up the Sorceress' giant statue * With help from Sergeant Byrd, defeated a beast known as Spike * Rescued Bentley * Using a laser defense system, eliminated the threat of sentient snowmen * Fought through hordes of Ninja Rhynocs and destroyed a rocket built by the Sorceress * Defeated Scorch, a flying demon-like monster * Freed Agent 9 * With assistance from Agent 9, defeated the Sorceress * Rescued the stolen Dragon eggs * Helped the Fairies defend against the Rhynocs after they were imprisoned in ice * Defeated Grendor twice * Retrieved the Fireflies back to the Dragon Realms * Took down Crush, Gulp and Ripto once again, thus stopping their plan of stealing the Dragons' magic * Freed the frozen Dragon Masters * Repaired Cloud 9's hourglass, restoring its day and night cycle * Freed the frozen Yetis and restored peace to the Monkey Monastery * Fought off the R-1000s and T-Rex 1000 androids * Recovered the stolen Fireflies after they were taken by Ripto again * Defeated Ripto in a 1v1 fight and countered his magic with his Breaths * Collected the twelve Hearts of Lands and stopped Ripto from sending his Rhynocs across all of reality * Defeated Gnasty Gnorc a second time while the latter was under the servitude of Red * Took down Ineptune, a giant evil mermaid * Defeated Red, a fallen Dragon Elder * Defeated Red again after fighting through his army of cybernetic soldiers and after the Dragon Elder had been turned into an enormous robot * Rescued the Dragon Elders from the Shadow Realm alongside multiple other Dragons * Defeated the Ice Minion * Eliminated the four-armed Fire Minion * Rescued multiple creatures from the Shadow Realm, including Zoe, Hunter, the Professor, Bianca and Blink * While enhanced with the power of other magical creatures, defeated the Sorcerer * Took down an army of genetically-engineered Rhynocs, teamed up with Crash Bandicoot and defeated Neo Cortex and Ripto Weaknesses * Cockiness: Spyro's cocky personality has gotten him into unwanted trouble before. * Curiousness: Spyro is extremely curious and carefree. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Activision Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Sony Category:Mascots Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Explosives Users